Freewheeling chains of prior art devices are generally formed by a series of links coupled to each other by connecting plates which form a structure for rotating the wheels through a mechanism which allows for changing the gear ratios. Thus, the connecting plates must have sufficient structural integrity to couple the links, otherwise the chain may snap and possibly lodge itself in the gap between the freewheeling mechanism and the spokes. A prior art structure is shown in FIG. 5, which includes a connecting plate A having a pair of apertures A1 formed therethrough at respective ends. A base plate B is provided having a pair of integral cylinders C at respective ends and in alignment with respective apertures A1. Each aperture A1 includes an overlapping large circular opening and a small circular opening near an outer portion of the connecting plate A. Each cylinder C has an annularly formed groove C1 at an upper section and a knob formed at a respective extremity. Each annular groove C1 has a diameter substantially equal to the diameter of the small circular aperture or opening, while the diameter of the large circular aperture or opening is slightly larger than the outside diameter of the knob so that the cylinder C may be inserted into the large circular aperture until the annular groove B11 is within the large circular aperture. The base plate B is pulled toward the small circular aperture until they snap together and the chain structure is formed.
However, The width of the annular groove C1 is larger than the thickness of the circular apertures which increases wear. The other shortcoming of the prior art, as shown in FIGS. 6 and 7, is that gears D will insert into the gaps between the annular groove C1 and the circular grooves or the chain will skip or jump during pedalling or possibly jump from the chain wheel.